Late hours
by disa.spicer
Summary: Gaster has to work late after finding something odd that same afternoon, but he gets distracted by some weird noices. This could only end well. Mean while, Asgore comes to visit his friend in the lab to make sure he's ok and everything is going fine for him.


(Just as a note, this is my first time publishing anything I've writen, so just don't judge it too hard. But pointing out stuff i did wrong is welcome, how else will i learn? sorry for interupting, I'll go now. Toodles!)

Gaster gave away a big, tired yawn as he was reading his lab notes. He had decided to work late hours today, having stumbled upon something when researching that very same afternoon. He had been working late the entire last week, not really considering his mental health as a reason to stop. The scientist brought his head out of the papers as he thought he heard something coming from the core. He decided to investigate the noise and slowly approached it. As he was getting closer and closer to it, his legs started shaking. This was so familiar to him somehow. As the skeleton glanced down the seemingly endless hole, he froze up. That was certainly something crawling up the wall of the core, leaving a long trail of black goo behind it like a snail. The scientist wanted to back up or run or do something, but he was completely paralyzed out of fear, his legs shaking like a washing machine. As whatever it was got closer to him, he realized something, it looked like him! That thing had the same face as him, but melted and cracked. But it couldn't be him, he just couldn't believe it. As that thought past through his head, the monster had already reached him, staring at him a few inches away from his face. The skeleton couldn't pry his eyes away from it, his eyes were fixated on whatever it was. He noticed something else about it as he looked into its black eyes, it was completely empty and devoid of anything that made himself alive. The only thing that filled it was two thin pupils, staring daggers into his own soul. But Gaster quickly snapped back into reality as he felt something grabbing his feet. He glanced down and found the thing eating up his legs with its slime body, making its way up his body slowly. It laughed at him as he shook in terror, its voice was eerily similar to his own, but darker and jumpy, like he was glitching out. "The void is content with the way you accept your endless torture with open arms" the empty monster mocked him with that horrifying scratch of a voice. It had absorbed the skeletons legs into its body, feeling like his body was disappearing into the emptiness that surrounded him slowly. The scientist began panicking and cried out in vain to the corrupted him "Let me go! Please! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna…" . It only responded with a loud, taunting howl of a laughter. He knew it was no point in begging it for mercy, so he tried to call out to anyone that could possibly hear him, "HELP! SOMEBODY, SAVE ME!". It snuck closer to his ear and said something that was enough to make his entire body shiver in horror. "But nobody came… heh heh heh". He started crying as it had almost engulfed his entire body.

The king approached the lab that his close friend was working in, carrying a tray with two cups of tea. He would usually do this when Gaster worked overtime because he worried for him. Asgore knocked on the door and awaited for the skeleton to respond, reflecting back on when his friend would tell him not to bother with him and tell him to go back to bed. He appreciated the concern, but would always stay with him a little longer so he wouldn't feel lonely. The goat monster realized that it had gone a long time without a response and he began to worry. He decided to just go in and check on him anyways. As he closed the door behind him, he spotted the skeleton. He was sleeping on his desk, laying on some notes that he was probably writing on before dozing off. Asgore chuckled at the snoring scientist, glad that he finally got some rest. He put down the tray and gabbed one of the cups to set it down beside him, until he heard his friend mumble something in his sleep. "...let me go...p-pleas… I don't wanna die…" he begged as tears began running down his cheek. That made Asgore frown, suspecting that he was having a nightmare. He kneeled down beside the skeleton and inspected his face to see if it was really bad. "H...help...somebody...save me!" he cried out, sobbing and shivering in terror. The king bent over so that he was right beside his friends face, rubbing his back and whispering softly "don't worry, I'm here for you". Gaster gave away a small gasp and weakly muttered "as...gore?" as his hand was moving around, trying to find something to grab onto. "You're ok. I'm here for you Gaster, you're safe now" he calmly told the crying skeleton, hoping he would calm down from it.

The thing was hissing at Gaster as it had almost eaten his entire body, his face the only thing left. He had given up, it was no use fighting back. He felt himself slip away, thinking the last thing he'd ever hear was that soul-less monsters roaring laugh. Then suddenly, he hear a familiar voice, breaking through all the horrid cackling. "Don't worry! I'm here for you!" the voice shouted as loud stomps got closer to them. He immediately recognized it, "ASGORE!" the terrified scientist called out to him. He saw the king standing there, dressed in his black armor, his triton held at the ready. The monster from the core started shaking around him, mocking the goat in a scared tone. "Do you really think that you can take me down?" it asked as it stopped absorbing Gaster's body. The king charged up a fire ball in his hand and growled at it, "Let my friend go or I shall strike you down where you stand!" . The thing backed up in fear, freeing the skeletons upper body. Asgore charged at it with his fire attack and hit it straight in the face. That was enough for it to let go of its victim's body, melting down him slowly into a puddle of black ooze. He backed up from it and ran as far away from the core he could. He turned around to his savior and threw himself at him. "Asgore! Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" he cried out to him as he hugged him tightly. "You're ok. I'm here for you Gaster, you're safe now…" the king comforted him, holding him close. Gaster didn't want to let go, he just wanted Asgore to hold him in his big, warm, gentle arms.

The scientist felt around where the king was crouching down beside him, grabbing him and holding him tightly. The goat sighed and hugged him back, comforting him as best he could. "Thank you...thank you so much Asgore…" he slurred out in his sleep as he crawled up into the kings lap. He didn't want to leave his friend here alone, what if he had another nightmare? He picked up the sleeping monster, letting him rest peacefully in his arms. Gaster was now snoring pleasantly, his arms and legs swinging in the air as he was carried away.

The skeleton professor slowly opened his eyes, his mind regaining consciousness. Confusion filled his head as he felt the soft fabric of a blanket on top of him and something soft and warm underneath his head. The only thing he could hear was heavy breathing and a pleasant heartbeat. He could have sworn he was working on some notes in his lab as he felt so tired and passed out. Where was he now? The scientist pushed himself up from where he was laying and waited until his eyes had adjusted to the darkness to inspect the situation further. He could finally see through the darkness and looked down, shocked by what he discovered. The goat king was sleeping beside him in his large, queen sized bed, holding the man by his waist. "YOUR MA-" he quickly covered his mouth before he could scream the kings ears off, when did this happen?! Asgore stirred slightly in his slumber and grabbed his friend tighter, pulling him down back onto his chest where he had slept before. Gaster blushed brightly as he was forced down towards his boss fluffy, bare chest. 'Why am I sleeping in the same bed as his majesty? What the hell happened to bring me here?!' thought were running through his head, trying to figure out the events of before. But his thinking was interrupted by Asgore, nuzzling up to his face gently. Gaster began blushing deeply from the king's cuddly behavior, but he quickly felt tiredness wash over him, making him totally forget all of those things that was troubling him before. He yawned loudly and drifted back into a peacefully slumber as he cuddled up once again on his bosses chest. Asgore opened one eye slightly, chuckling quietly at his close friends snoring. He leaned down and gave him a peck on the forehead before returning to his pleasant nap, once more.


End file.
